


Crystal Kitten

by dotaesub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Doyoung is not an idol, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotaesub/pseuds/dotaesub
Summary: Doyoung is a fansite master and Taeyong, his favourite idol. Content with observing his bias from a distance, Doyoung doesn't know what to do when suddenly he recieves just as much love as he gives.





	1. Chapter 1

**12 October 2018, KBS New Wing Open Hall**

**7.12 a.m.**

 

“Over here!”

 

“Give us a wave please!”

 

“I love you!”

 

With the arrival of NCT 127, the peaceful, low murmuring of the chilly parking lot had been replaced with frenzied screams and the clicking of a million cameras. The members, dressed impeccably in office suits, were assaulted by a lightning storm of camera flashes as they posed for the reporters. A long day ahead of recording for  _ Music Bank  _ awaited them; They had just made their comeback with  _ Regular _ , and judging by the size of the crowd that had waited overnight just to catch a glimpse of them this morning, their popularity was at an all time high. 

 

While scanning the wall of cameras flashing relentlessly towards him, he had noticed something new. Something unexpected. 

 

Towering above the sea of female fansite masters stood a man clutching an expensive DSLR camera, undoubtedly a rare male fan. But it wasn’t his gender that caught Taeyong’s attention; it was his wide shoulders that framed a toned and undoubtedly chiselled body (Taeyong had a wild imagination). His chestnut-brown hair which fell perfectly below his eyebrows. But most importantly, his wide, almond-shaped eyes that seemed to pierce through his own.

 

Enamoured, he stared at him, surprised to find him staring back. Time seemed to slow down; in this moment nothing else seemed to matter but this starting contest they were having. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt a chill down his spine.  _ Who was this man? And why did he have such an effect on Taeyong?  _ Questions swarmed in his mind, clouding every ounce of sensibility and rationality. 

 

“Let’s go, Taeyong”, Johnny’s voiced jolted him back into reality. 

“ _ Right. Today is important. I should be focusing on the performance instead”,  _ he thought as he reluctantly broke off eye contact.  

 

With a final wave to the crowd, they disappeared behind the glass doors and into the building. 

 

 

**12 October 2018, NCT 127 Dorm**

**11.36 p.m.**

 

“God, I’m so hungry I could eat a horse!”, shouted Jaehyun as the members got out of their van, trudging wearily to the lift lobby of their shared apartment.

 

“I’ll make some ramyeon for you later, I’m hungry too” replied a bleary-eyed Taeyong. They had just spent a gruelling week in Los Angeles filled with countless interviews and performances, but it was only the start of promotions back in Korea. Taeyong sighed. They had to be up at 4 a.m. the following day for another day of performances and practice, the last thing his aching feet and shoulders wanted.

 

After a hasty dinner consisting of instant rice, kimchi and Taeyong’s favourite ramyeon, the members made their way to their respective bedrooms, bodies begging for a few hours of much needed rest. Stifling a yawn, Taeyong made sure to wash and dry all the dishes before grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter, ready to go to bed.

 

As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he opened Twitter, wanting to monitor his performance today and see what the fans had to say about the first performance of  _ Regular.  _ Countless GIFs filled his screen as he scrolled through comment after comment about how much the fans had loved their performance. He smiled to himself, glad that all their hard work had paid off. After all, satisfying the fans was their number one priority. 

 

Jumping onto his bed in his shared room with Johnny, he let out a sigh of satisfaction as the soft sheets engulfed his sore and tender body. “ _ Ahhhh, if only I could stay in this position forever”,  _ he thought. 

 

“Dude, why were you spacing out at Music Bank this morning?”, asked Johnny, shooting Taeyong a look of bewilderment and concern.

 

“I… I… Don’t know… I was probably just tired”, Taeyong replies, ears suddenly flushing red at the sudden reminder of  _ that _ boy from earlier. 

 

“You sure? You looked kinda distracted or something” 

 

“Y…Yeah… Don’t worry about it! You should sleep soon!” Taeyong shoots back, trying to hide the waver in his voice as he recalled the intense stare they had shared.

 

All he gets in reply are Johnny’s snores from across the room. Taeyong heaves a sigh of relief. No one, not even his closest friend, Johnny, had to know about his new found eyecandy. “ _ I wonder if I’ll get to see him at tomorrow’s events” _ he wonders, face flushing again at the thought of meeting him again. He grins into his pillow as he drifts off to sleep, mind completely occupied by images of his new favourite fan.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for supporting the first chapter! This chapter will be a little short because I want to maintain some level of suspense, but I promise as we go along the chapters will be much longer!

**19 October 2018, Lotte Tower**

**12.30 p.m.**

 

One week since the initial encounter, and Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed by his absence. Throughout the whirlwind of the past week of promotions, he had not spotted  _ him _ at any of the events, despite meticulously scanning the faces in the crowds that so fervently cheered for them. 

 

Today, the 127 members were at Lotte Tower for a fansign event. Meeting the fans was always a pleasure for Taeyong, who greatly enjoyed the face-to-face interaction. Plus, maybe, just  _ maybe _ ,  _ he _ might come today, and he would finally be able to get a close up look at the boy who he was ashamed to say had been plaguing his dreams every night. 

 

45 minutes into the event, Taeyong was beginning to give up hope of ever meeting  _ him _ again. Taking a sip of water, he let out a small sigh like a deflated balloon. 

 

_ “I guess there’s always nex-“,  _ he thought, though still holding on to a last sliver of hope.

 

The sight before Taeyong was like a scene from a Disney movie. His Prince Charming was right in front of him, all broad shoulders and almond-shaped eyes. Taeyong gulped, feeling a familiar heat creep up the back of his neck, threatening to spread to his ears (which luckily were hidden by a hat with bunny ears).

 

“Hi! How are you, Taeyong Hyung?”, he enthusiastically asked, voice sailing melodiously.

 

_ “Fuck, his voice is so sweet” _

 

_ “ _ Hello! I’m good, have you eaten?”, he replied, flashing a wide smile.

 

“No, I haven’t… Do you know what’s good to eat?” 

 

“Hmm… I really like fish and chips recently! There’s a really good shop in Hongdae!”, Taeyong managed to reply, completely lost in the other’s eyes. 

 

“Alright! Thank you! Do you mind signing this for me?”, the fan placed the photobook on the table, flipping to the page marked with a little cat.  _ His page. _

 

“Sure! Who do I address it to?”, Taeyong asked, not just out of courtesy, but of pure curiosity; he desperately wanted to put a name to this impossibly beautiful face.

 

“Doyoung!”, the other replied with a wide smile that showcased his two large front teeth. 

 

“ _ Cute, he looks just like a bunny”  _

 

“Thank you! See you again!”

 

“See you again!”, with that, Doyoung picked his signed album and proceeded to the next member.

 

Trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, Taeyong glanced at Doyoung’s lanky figure to his left, trying to capture every detail of his, not a single of which he didn’t find beautiful.

 

“Doyoung, huh”, he muttered to himself. Suddenly, it felt as though he had been recharged. He greeted the next fan with a wide smile, “Hello! How are you…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Twitter: @DotaeSub


	3. Chapter 3

**19 October 2018, Lotte Tower Fansign**

**2.15 p.m.**

 

At the end of the fansign event, then fans gathered began to file out of the hall in a most disorderly fashion, many of them clutching their huge cameras, still trained on the various members. Doyoung whipped his phone out, checking the time.

 

 _2.15 p.m._ The phone screen read. He let out a sigh of relief. There was still over an hour for him to meet up with his other fansite administrator at the Seoul Main Station.

 

“ _Hmm, maybe I can finally try that caramel frappe that I’ve been seeing everywhere”,_ he thought as he swiftly descended the stairs, walking towards Starbucks.

 

While walking, he took out his newly-signed copy of _Irregular-Regular_ , thumbing through the photobook until he reached Taeyong’s page.

 

_To: Doyoung-nim_

 

_Thank you for supporting NCT 127! Let’s continue walking on this path together! :-)_

_\- TY_

 

 

Below the message, Taeyong had drawn a bunny, surrounding it with 2 hearts, making Doyoung’s heart palpitate rapidly like a schoolgirl’s. Perhaps it was just his delusions, but it seemed like there was more to the crude sketch than it appeared, like this was more than mere fanservice.

 

“ _Stupid. You’re a guy, there’s no way he would even be remotely interested in you”,_ he hastily chastised himself, _“Plus, you’re just a fan. Even if he were to date, it would be with someone on his level”_. Shoving the delusional thoughts aside, he quickened his pace, stomach suddenly growling, having not eaten since the previous day.

 

“I’ll have a caramel frappe with whipped cream, please”, he politely told the barista his order, stomach growling in anticipation for his sweet treat. He decided to take a seat at an empty table while waiting for his order to be called.

 

“One caramel frappe for Doyoung!”, the barista shouted after a few minutes. Excited, Doyoung leapt up and began to walk swifty towards the counter, where the drink he’d been pining for for the last couple of weeks was sitting, when suddenly, he was met with a deafening crash.

 

“Look where you’re going!”, an angry voice boomed. Doyoung was stunned to see whipped cream all over himself, and what looked like the remains of a tray of drinks scattered all over the wooden floor. The entire outlet had been instantaneously hushed into silence, all customers looking at the source of the sudden commotion. Looking up, he saw a very angry man in his 30s glaring at him.

 

However, it was not the whipped cream all over the man’s front that grabbed his attention; it was the fact that Lee Taeyong was standing right behind him, wearing a look of utter confusion.

 

“Here, take these”, Taeyong stepped forward, handing over a stack of napkins.

 

Doyoung stared back in shock. Was he dreaming? Surely things like this only happened in TV dramas. Taeyong’s eyes were currently boring holes into Doyoung’s skull. What _was_ it about those eyes that just sucked you in? They were like black holes, whoever had the (mis?)fortune to get lost in them could never find their way out.

 

“T-Thanks…”, he replied shakily, hands trembling slightly as he managed to take the napkins from Taeyong’s outstretched hands. As he did so, their fingers grazed each others’, leading Doyoung to recoil immediately. He felt heat spreading across his face, and he hurriedly looked down again, not wanting to look like more of a klutz in front of his idol (not that he thought Taeyong would even remember someone as insignificant as him).

 

With a small giggle, Taeyong and his manager walked briskly out of the outlet. _Cute._

 

Doyoung was jolted back into reality when he looked down again to see his precious brand-new _Off-White_ hoodie now covered in whipped cream.

 

“Fucking hell, now I’ve got to go back home to get a fresh change of clothes”, he grumbled in irritation. However, he wasn’t _all_ that angry at his own clumsiness. After all, how many people can say that they’ve been handed napkins by THE Lee Taeyong? Suppressing a smile, he flagged down a cab, rushing lest he was late for his next schedule.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thannnnkkkk youuu for all the comments and kudos... I promise the fic will pick up from this point! Thanks for reading xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long... I was really busy over the holiday season :-( But don't worry, the plotline will develop a little faster over the next updates! Thanks for being patient and for reading! <3

**19 October 2018, Seoul Main Station**

**3.46 p.m.**

 

“Kim Doyoung! You’re late!”, a shrill voice pierced through the crowd at Seoul’s largest train station. The owner of the voice was a woman in her mid-20s, carrying 2 large camera bags and a multitude of lenses of different specifications. 

 

“Calm down! Wasn’t our agreed time 3.45?”, Doyoung retorted, trying to lie his way out of getting reprimanded.

 

“No? We agreed on 3.30, which means you’re more than 15 minutes late”

 

“Fine… I’m sorry, Ji Hyun, I guess it just slipped my mind…”, Doyoung reluctantly concedes.

 

“Whether or not  _ Crystal Kitten _ remains the number one fansite all depends on us! Anyway, come help me carry some of these bags, my arms are aching”, Ji Hyun replies with a motherly smile, reaching high up to ruffle Doyoung’s hair as he shied away in embarrassment.

 

“Don’t touch my hair! I’m not a little kid!”, Doyoung says, but he lets her do it anyway. After all, Ji Hyun was one of his closest friends, someone who he could confide in without fear of any judgement. They were friends from university, both majoring in photography. 

 

“But you look exactly like an adorable rabbit today! I couldn’t help myself!”, Ji Hyun replies teasingly.

 

_ “Rabbit, huh?” _ , for the hundredth time today, Doyoung felt his face flare up as he remembered the adorable portrait Taeyong had drawn of him. Suddenly it seemed like looking like a rabbit wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

Soon after, they boarded the train to Incheon. Doyoung let out a sigh of satisfaction as he sunk into the plush seat. They were seated in business class, courtesy of Ji Hyun (her family owned a chain of clinics all across Korea). Hopefully, he would be able to get some rest on the short journey - today had already been too dramatic for comfort.

 

“So… Care to explain why you were late? Kim Doyoung doesn’t just show up late, hair all in a mess, for no reason”, asked Ji Hyun from opposite him.

 

Doyoung gulped. In his rush to be punctual, he had neglected to comb his hair, making him look a far cry from his usual immaculate self.

 

“I-It was nothing… I just happened to spill something on my clothes and had to go home to change, that’s all”, he replies shiftily, hoping that she wouldn’t press him further. The last thing he needed was to expose his delusions to anyone, not even if they were his best friend.

 

“You sure that’s all? Judging from the wide smile on your face, I’d have thought it’d be something  _ spicier _ ”, she replies, large eyes scanning him, as if trying to find something hidden.

 

“Fine… That wasn’t all. But I don’t want you to laugh at me”, Doyoung finally says after a period of silence.

 

“Yeah, of course I won’t! What could possibly be so bad? Just tell me”, Ji Hyun reassures.

 

“Well… It’s not something bad but… I think I have a crush on Taeyong…”, Doyoung weakly admits. It sounds so stupid said out loud like this. 

Immediately regretting his words, he attempts to play it off as a joke, but Ji Hyun cuts him off. 

 

“Crush? Who wouldn’t have a crush on him? We literally follow the most beautiful man ever to exist 24/7, 365 days a week. I think  _ all  _ of us have a crush on him at this point”

 

“Oh… Is that so…?”, he replies, relieved that Ji Hyun hadn’t laughed at him for being delusional. 

 

Shutting his eyes, he replays the events from earlier that day in his head. The way he felt about Taeyong was not one of mere idolisation, not a simple shallow love. It was more like having a genuine fascination with everything about him. The type of love that made him think about his idol at all times of the day. Unlike before, where he was just content with admiring Taeyong from behind his camera lens, he now felt the urge to step forward and reach out to him, just like how the latter had done to him earlier. He no longer wanted to just be a mere fan, but someone on an equal level as Taeyong, someone that had the right to even be considered by him.

 

“ _ Am I going crazy? Have I become delusional?”,  _ Doyoung wondered if he had read too many fanfictions lately. Surely, he stood absolutely no chance with Taeyong. If Taeyong were to be a roaring tiger, Doyoung was merely the tiny blade of grass that the deers that the tigers mercilessly hunted down sustained themselves on. There was just no way any of this was out of the norm. He was just being delusional.

 

But, no matter how much he tried to shake it off, the hope that his feelings might just be reciprocated refused to die. Doyoung decided there and then that he would keep this a secret that no one else had to know about. It would save him the ridicule and embarrassment later on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
